The present invention generally relates to a communication apparatus such as a telephone or a facsimile apparatus, and more particularly to a communication apparatus having a redial function and a simplified-dial-number registration function; the redial function is a function by which a past dialed number can be dialed again by a simple key-operation, and the simplified-dial-number registration function is a function by which a desired dial number can be registered so as to dial the desired number by only pressing a single key or a few keys.
Many conventional telephone and facsimile apparatuses have a redial function by which the last dialed number is dialed again by pressing a redial key. Additionally, many conventional telephones and facsimile apparatuses have a function by which a desired number is registered in a memory provided in the apparatus and the desired number can be dialed by pressing a single key or by inputting a simplified number by pressing a few keys. In order to register a desired dial-number in the apparatus, the desired dial-number must be manually input to the apparatus by a user or a maintenance service person. This dial number registration is a time and labor consuming operation.
Generally, a facsimile apparatus receives information concerning a designation and a communication capability of the called facsimile apparatus through a given communication control procedure. Then the designation of the connected apparatus is displayed on the display of the calling facsimile apparatus, and the calling facsimile apparatus sends appropriate image signals to the called facsimile apparatus in accordance with the communication capability.
There is a conventional facsimile apparatus in which dial-numbers are registered together with information of the designation and the communication capability of the apparatus corresponding to each dial-number. This type of facsimile apparatus sends image signals immediately after the connection with the called apparatus is complete by using a registered number. Namely, the communication control procedure for checking the communication capability is omitted. This communication procedure is called as a shortened protocol.
Conventionally, the above mentioned redial function and simplified-dial-number registration function are independently provided with no interrelationship. Accordingly, despite the fact that dial-numbers input through the both functions are stored in a memory provided in the same apparatus, the dial-number registered for the redial function is not able to be used as a registered dial-number for the simplified-dial-number registration function.
A communication apparatus, for example, suggested in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No.4-70258 automatically registers every dialed number whenever there is an empty area in the memory used by the simplified-dial-number registration function. This automatic registration function has an advantage in that the time and labor for the inputting operation of the simplified-dial-number registration function can be omitted. However, by this automatic registration function, any dial numbers are registered whether or not the user desires to register the dial-number. Additionally, no description is made in the above mentioned Patent Application with respect to the condition where there is no empty area in the memory. Further, there is a possibility to perform a duplicate registration for the same dial-number, and thus the memory used in the simplified-dial-number registration function may not be effectively used.